Rookie and the Pro
by tistarkoluv
Summary: Aaron Rodgers has gotten close to Brett Favre during his rookie season in the NFL. But what happens when it turns into one of the NFL's biggest scandals? Stay tuned to find out! Warning Slash!


This story starts off on week 7 of the 2005 NFL Season.

* * *

"Hey this is Brett..." the southern accent voice filled the air of the quiet hotel room as the person held the phone while listening to the first of many voice messages on their phone. "I know you keep avoiding me Aaron; you know how hard it was to get your new number? Let's just say nearly impossible."

Aaron closed his eyes feeling his grip getting tighter around his phone with his first reaction to toss it across the room so it would hit a wall and smash into a thousand pieces. He changed his number for many reasons, but the man on the voicemail was the main one.

"Now listen Aaron, I'm not trying to set you up or anything I just want to talk," Aaron now started to chuckle at the words, he knew the man wanted a lot more than just talk. "I know we just got into Minneapolis, but I was wondering if you wanted to come by my hotel room tonight? I promise you that I just want to talk. I'm in room 293 if you decide to stop on by. I guess I will hopefully see you soon. Bye."

Aaron looked at the time of message and noticed it had now been three hours ago, he hit the next voice message which had only been left hour ago as he listened once again.

"So I take it you're not coming?" Aaron could hear the man let out a sigh on the other end of the phone which made him smile knowing it sounded like Brett was starting to realize he wouldn't come. "I really don't understand why you are avoiding me after the other day. I know it was your first time Aaron…I can understand you still being nervous about the situation but what did I do that was so wrong for you to avoid me all together? You said you wanted it too…so why am I getting the silent treatment from you?"

Aaron tossed his phone down onto the bed next to him as he shook his head in disbelief, he listened to man continue to ramble and he couldn't help but to get madder. He remembered saying what Brett said, but he also remembered asking the man to stop and it took him saying the word five times before the man finally listened.

"I don't know why you continue to blame me for something that was MUTUAL, but you need to learn to face me like a man Aaron," Brett continued to talk as Aaron picked up the phone again now realizing the message was almost over. "I'm still going to be up in my room for awhile, even if you wanted to talk on the phone, or if you wanted to meet somewhere else. The ball is officially in your court and you know what you should do. Bye."

Before Aaron could click on the next message he heard a soft knock come from his hotel room door. He could feel a shiver go down his body as he lay in the bed silently hearing the knock once again. He wondered if Brett was standing outside his door, if so should he be quiet so he would leave. Yet, what if it wasn't Brett what if it was his coach or one of his other team mates.

"Who is it?" Aaron reluctantly said as he stood up from his bed walking over to the door once again waiting for a response that never came. He slowly started to open the door as he hoped and hoped it wouldn't be Brett. "I said who is it?"

"I have a delivery for Aaron, is that you?" Aaron felt his body release seeing a woman standing in front of him instead of Brett. The woman held a vase of red roses in her hands as Aaron took the flowers from her before closing the door behind him. He moved over to the dresser knowing exactly who they were from as he tore off the envelope and started to read the note.

"Aaron, see I know what room number you're in yet I haven't came to pay you a visit. Why? The ball is in your court," Aaron read the words aloud as he rolled his eyes at the man again desperate attempt. "I miss the talks we used to have, don't you? Why can't I just talk to you again? I miss you."

Aaron instantly walked over to the trash can and tossed the large vase inside, hearing it smash into a hundred pieces he couldn't help but to shake his head. The young quarterback was in the midst of his first season with the Packers, and he soon found a friendship in the starting quarterback Brett Favre. The two would spend a lot of time together going over football plays, to going fishing, to over the last couple of weeks helping each other get some release. He knew Brett was married, but the man had a charm over him but now he wanted nothing to do with him.

It started out as Brett offered to help him out one night they were fishing on some lake in the Greenbay wilderness. Of course the two had a few too many to drink, but Aaron enjoyed every bit of the moment. In fact, he knew it was the best blow job he had gotten. He gladly helped the man get off as well and that's where everything had started. The two would spend time together on the road and would mess around. But one night Brett wanted to top him, something Aaron wasn't comfortable with. He had always been a top in any relationship, because before Brett he had only been with woman. Brett told him he would stop if he wanted him to, so he said yes. The pain was something he never experienced and he asked him to stop, but it took him screaming it over and over for him to finally stop. He still couldn't get over the situation no matter how hard he tried. Now he tried to avoid the man with no luck.

"I wish I could just take everything back," Aaron said throwing his hands up in frustration. If he could he would have never messed around with Brett and would have stayed with women. "You need to get this out of your head man!"

Aaron knew he hadn't slept with a woman in awhile, maybe it was time for him to go and find one so he could forget about Brett Favre. He heard his phone go off again, and this time he saw he had a text from Brett with a picture attached. He opened up the photo to a surprise sight before his eyes. There was text that read 'I miss the good times.' But the picture was clearly of Brett's penis; Aaron instantly dropped his phone to the floor. He could feel his pants starting to get tighter as he instantly became hard at the sight.

"What is wrong with me?" Aaron shouted pulling at his hair as he fell to floor hearing his phone going off again saying he had another text message. He opened it up as he read it aloud. "If my calls and flowers didn't work, I figured maybe this would."

Aaron stood up looking down at his phone that sat on the floor. He knew something had to be done, and he knew exactly what that was. He stormed out of the room as he made his way to the elevator and up to Brett's floor as he now stood in front of room 293. He could feel his stomach turning as he slammed his fist into the door over and over again, not stopping until the door opened. Aaron looked at Brett as the man had a smile on his face, but Aaron was far from smiling.

"Well, I knew sending my penis would get you excited to come and see me," Brett smirked rubbing at his chin as he watched Aaron storm into his room. Brett closed the door as he moved back to his large king size bed; he looked up at the younger man before him glaring at him. "Don't you know your face will freeze like that if you keep it that way too long?"

"Just shut the fuck up!" Aaron snapped at Brett seeing the man's eyes grow wide as Aaron started to pace the floor in front of Brett. "What the fuck did you do to me?"

Brett looked up at the man confused seeing the man stop to stare at him. He watched the man take a deep breath as he shook his head.

"You made me a fag," Aaron snapped at Brett seeing the man smile as he reached out and smacked him across the face. The noise of the slap filled the room as Brett reached up to touch his sore face. "Why did you do this to me?"

"Young man I didn't do anything to you, do you understand me?" Brett looked up at Aaron seeing tears in the corner of his eyes. Brett reached out to touch Aaron only for the man to pull away. "Are you telling me you have never thought about men before you messed around with me?"

Aaron stood there silently looking at Brett seeing the man smile as he looked away from the man. He felt Brett hand reach out and grab his arm as he pulled him toward him.

"I know bottoming was new to you, but are you telling me you didn't enjoy when I took your cock down my throat or when you sucked on mine?" Brett stood from the bed turning Aaron's face toward his. "Why else would you come back to my room after how many hours of me calling you?"

"Maybe I just needed to get it out of my system," Aaron suggested seeing Brett shake his head. "I'm not gay, I like women Brett."

"So do I, remember I am married to one. But I also get horny just the idea of being with another man," Brett reached down as he grabbed at Aaron's jeans feeling the boner that ran down the man's leg as a smile came across his face. "Boners tell a lot of how you feel Aaron."

Aaron stood there silently feeling the man stroking his body through his jeans. Just when he was starting to enjoy it, he felt the man stop as he watched Brett move back and sit on the bed.

"I could easily get on my knees and suck you dry Aaron, but I think we have a lot to talk about before we get to that," Brett patted next to the bed as the younger man moved and sat next to him. "Look I've said it once, but I'm sorry for not stopping the other day. What can I do to make it up to you? Just tell me and I'll do it. I just want the old days back, even if we just went fishing and maybe sucked each other off every once in awhile. Is that too much to ask for?"

"No it's not, I've actually missed spending time with you Brett," Aaron spoke the words seeing the man smile as he felt him reach out and hold his hand. "Maybe we could just start over again, just please don't ask me to bottom. Please."

"As long as I get to see you," Brett smiled seeing the man lean in as he felt his lips press into his. "I owe you, I know I do. I want to make it up to you."

"Yes, yes you do!"

* * *

Well what do you think? I've been thinking about doing this story for some time and really enjoyed writing this scene. So if you want to see more just let me know. Also I was thinking about doing other sports stars as well... Thanks for reading!


End file.
